


short skits with micheal and ennard

by mostlikelyzaynah



Category: FNAF
Genre: #ennardxmicheal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelyzaynah/pseuds/mostlikelyzaynah
Summary: honestly (just to keep it simple) a short summary of their days together.if you want to read this (pls do ) its about micheal and ennards time together!
Relationships: ennard x micheal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	short skits with micheal and ennard

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first time doing this)
> 
> cb isnt in ennard  
> tiktok @seannasmells  
> drawing acc @deathanddesires

**Micheal was watching his daily soap opera. he was in a comfortable spot untill someone dragged him in the vents. “HEY EGGS!” ennard said exited “what do you want now” micheal or so called eggs replied. “OKAY SO I NEED YOU TO GO-“ micheal interrupted him saying “didnt we get you exotic butters yesterday?!” .. ennard didn't respond.**

**it was 11o clock in the night. ennard was planning to go outside and get some exotic butters at the local supermarket. “but i'm a robot. how am I supposed to go?!” ennard sighed knowing he had no way of getting them. he sat down on the couch defeated. until an idea struck him.**

**scince ennard killed micheal he is constantly rotting. he always uses an illusion disc. ennard went to the base ment to see if his plan would work**

**“yaaayy..” ennard said trying to not wake eggs up.**

i **t was morning and micheal was laying in bed.**

**“EGGS!”**

**micheal took himself to the living room where ennard was sitting.**

**“hi eggs! I know its your birthday today so I thought I would give something to you. “what is it? “ micheal looked tired but he was really happy someone remembered it was his birthday.!**

**he sat next to ennard and ennard handed him his gift**

**"exotic butters?" "yees!!" michead was confused. whenever micheal asked him for butters on his toast (father like son ahah) he never let him "you always ask me for them so i got some for you!"**

**"thank you ennard! err... where did you get them" micheal was blushing but he was still confused**

**''..."**

**Micheal was exausted. he was laying in bed listening to ennard talk about his exotic butters and how much he liked them.**

**although micheal was exaughsted he couldnt... couldnt get to sleep.**

**in the middle of the night micheal was wide awake. ennard was already powred off so he couldn't hear anything. right next to their house there is a train station that keeps micheal awake. he slipped on a jacket, some shoes and went out.**

**with Ennard**  
***ennard powers on* he couldnt find micheal anywhere. we was about to cry oil. he went up to the vents to search for him but no where he could be found.**  
**ennard sat down in the living room, next to the window.**

**there he found him.**

**ennard rushed outside to see micheal under the train tracks**

**"micheal!"**

**" oh hi ennard!, come sit with me"**

**the large animatronic huddled up nxt to eggs**  
**they cuddled while the viberration from the train tracks begun**  
**they both fell asleep.**

**:)**  
**sorry 4 spelling errors**

the

end


End file.
